(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a green nozzle and, specifically, relates to a structure where the liquid such as lotion or perfume in the container will not be in contact with metallic material components. Thus, material change won't happen, and environmental issues are taken care of, through the simplest component and assembly to achieve the ejection function of lotion or perfume from the container.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The structure of a prior art nozzle 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pressing body 11, a tooth cover 12, a tube 13, a tube cover 14, a base tube 15, a spring 16, a steel ball 17 and a cylinder body 18. The tube 13 penetrates the slot hole 121 at the center of the tooth cover 12. The upper part of the tube 13 is connected to the pressing body 11, and the lower end of the tube 13 is covered by a base tube 15. At the two sides of the outer edge of the base tube 15 are corresponding small holes 151 for the penetration of liquids such as lotion or perfume into the base tube 15. The base tube 15 is covered by the tube cover 14. Furthermore, the bottom of the base tube 15 is a solid disc. The steel ball 17 is inserted into the cylinder body 18. The hole of the cylinder body 18 decreases from the top to the bottom so that the lower hole diameter of the cylinder body 18 is smaller than the diameter of the steel ball 17. The spring 16 is on top of the steel ball 17. The upper edge opening of the cylinder body 18 is inserted to the bottom edge of the slot hole 121 of the tooth cover 12 so that the bottom of the base tube 15 seals and presses the spring 16. Furthermore, the lower end of the cylinder body 18 is connected to a straw 19.
From the above descriptions, the user first presses on the pressing body 11 to let air in the container immediately eject from the nozzle opening 111 of the pressing body 11. Simultaneously, the siphon effect will bring the liquids, such as lotion or perfume, from the straw 19 with the air into the cylinder body 18. Due to the spring force of the spring 16, the bottom of the base tube 15 will press on the steel ball 17, and the steel ball 17 will block the hole of the cylinder body 18. Furthermore, a gap is generated between the base tube 15 and the tube cover 14 such that the lotion or perfume contained in the cylinder body 18 goes through the gap to the small holes 151 on the two sides of the outer edges of the base tube 15 and penetrates into the base tube 15 and then through the tube 13. The lotion or perfume will be ejected along with air out from the nozzle opening 111 of the pressing body 11. When the pressing body 11 is let go, the liquids such as lotion or perfume remaining in the cylinder body 18 will then go back to the container.
Although the prior art structure for the nozzle 1 achieves the function of the ejection of lotion or perfume, there are so many components which create assembly and disassembly difficulty, and the economy and utility effectiveness is thus reduced. Furthermore, because the spring 16 and the steel ball 17 are made up of metallic material and are installed inside the cylinder body 18, they could cause chemical change for the lotion and perfume in the container, which in turn, could harm the consumers. If the chemically changed lotion or perfume is dumped, this will cause environmental contamination due to difficulty in dilution and recycling.
Therefore, to solve the drawback and inconvenience in the prior art nozzle, the present invention thus provides a more practical structure for a green nozzle which can have a more wide-spread use in the industry and take into account environmental issues as well.